1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which has a function for reading data and a function for recording an image corresponding to the read data.
The present invention can be applied to, e.g., a copying machine, an electronic typewriter, a wordprocessor, a facsimile system, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional apparatus having a function for reading and recording an original image, a facsimile system or a digital copying machine is known. The facsimile system or the digital copying machine has separate read and record units. In the read unit, data corresponding to a sheet width of an original is temporarily read by beam optically reduced it by a line sensor, and is converted into a digital signal to read original data. In a recording mode, in the facsimile system a recording operation is performed for each line by a line head. In the digital copying machine, latent image data is formed on a photosensitive drum by laser scanning or a liquid-crystal shutter and is developed by toner. Thereafter, the toner image is transferred and fixed to perform the recording operation. In this case, in some recording apparatuses, the read unit and the record unit are not separately provided but are integrated.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 22353/1983 describes a facsimile system which reads an original using a line sensor, and performs a recording operation using a line head. In this utility model, a common convey roller for conveying an original and a back surface of a recording sheet to be in contact with the single roller is disclosed.
In this case, since the line reading/recording operation is performed, no flat portion is required for a reading/record unit, and the outer periphery of the roller can be used as a reading/recording surface, thus allowing the use of the common convey roller.
Another apparatus is known which does not perform reading/recording operation by means of a line sensor or a line head, but in which a read unit and a record unit are mounted on a carriage and the carriage is reciprocated (along the main scan direction), and a recording sheet is fed in a sub-scan direction to perform a recording operation. In this case, in the typical recording operation, original data is read using a recording sheet feed mechanism and is temporarily stored in a memory. Subsequently, a recording sheet is inserted, and the data stored in the memory is read out by a record unit, thus performing the recording operation. Since a memory having a large capacity cannot be mounted, only a small amount of data can be read.
Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 16763/1985 discloses an apparatus which reads an original image by two-dimensional scanning to perform a recording operation. A recording sheet is conveyed in synchronism with the original to perform a reading/recording operation. In this case, a convey unit for the recording sheet and that for the original are not commonly used but are independently provided.